What started out as hate!
by chickentikka99
Summary: She thought she hated him and his supernatural family, but when they got talking she discovered he was the love of her life... the witch and the original...
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hi guys this is my first ever fan-fic that i have written so i hope you enjoy it i will be uploading the next chapters as soon as i can. Well this is basically about Kol and Bonnie what i think should happen with them. Please R&R Thanx

* * *

He stared at her with his dark, mysterious eyes. Everytime he saw her olive skin shine in the light he felt his heart pump to the speed of light. He often saw her with that blonde vampire that his brother liked-Caroline was it. She was by far the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. The fact that she loathed his kind made the game so much more enjoyable.  
Right now he sat in the Grille watching the young girl with his keen vampire vision. Bonnie Bennett was drinking her usual coke. Caroline Forbes-the blonde barbie vampire-was sat next to her talking about what usual teenage girls talk about...  
BOYS! He felt like he had been watching her from the shadows for far too long now so he decided to make a move.

_OVER AT BONNIE AND CAROLINE..._

"Why are you even hanging around with Klaus" Bonnie said wondering why her best friend was hanging around with Klaus-the impulsive hybrid who made their lives a living hell.

"Well i wouldnt say im hanging out with him, he has just taken quite an interest to me since the ball at his families mansion" replied Caroline, blushing a little. An awkward silence fell between them but it didn't last long as Caroline spotted a very handsome man walk over to them. Bonnie turned to see what Caroline was staring at, as she caught sight of the young man walking her way all she saw was the devilish smile and dark, questioning eyes of Kol Michealson, youngest of the family of Original Vampires. As Bonnie saw him coming this way her heart started pumping faster in a matter of seconds. She liked they danger he contained in that perfect face of his but Bonnie would never let anyone see her true feelings toward the 1000 year old vampire. The only emotion she let anyone see towards him was pure hatred. Whenever she saw him she would imediatly build a wall to her emotions that no one could break through-not even a vampire.

"Afternoon ladies how are we today" greeted Kol as he reached for Bonnies hand, his eyes not leaving hers. He gently kissed the back of her hand while Caroline just looked at the pair gawking into eachothers eyes. Bonnie felt her heart beat getting faster but as she realised what was going on she automaticaly snatched her hand away and glared at the smirking Kol.

"Go away Kol" Bonnied snapped as if he had really pissed her off. Caroline just sat there pretending not to be visible as she saw Kol's confused expression at what Bonnie had just did.

"Well you dont have to be so mean i was just coming over to have a little chat to my favourite witch." replied Kol in a innocent,  
childlike tone. Just before Bonnie was about to say something someone came over to their table...Klaus. He was looking straight at Caroline, his baby blue eyes twinkling as he smiled at Caroline; which made her blush uncontrollably.

"Why hello brother what brings you here?" asked Kol as he smiled flirtatiously at the angered yet secretly flattered Bonnie.

"Oh just here to see my favourite vampire and to check that my youngest brother isn't causing trouble" Klaus repiled chuckling to himself. Caroline blushed even more as Klaus kept on looking at her. A silence fell between the four as they all looked at eachother.

"Well, Bonnie, may I speak to you" Kol randomly blurted out as Klaus and Caroline eyed him suspiciously."In private as well please" Kol smiled friendly at Bonnie trying to reassure her that he would not harm her.

"Well, if i have to" Bonnie said giving a confused look to Caroline who just shrugged in confusion.

"Well if they are going to talk somewhere..._PRIVATE_... then we might as well spend some time together, Caroline?" Klaus said smiling while Caroline giggled like a little school girl. As Kol led Bonnie outside Caroline and Klaus walked over to the pool tables talking all the way.

BACK WITH KOL AND BONNIE...

"So, why did you wanna talk in PRIVATE?" Bonnie asked as Kol led her to his ruby red sports car. Bonnie really didnt know what Kol wanted and where he was taking her but a sudden spark of excitement and danger twinged inside of her.

"Well is there anyone at your house, I mean if there isn't and your not expecting anyone then there is no where more private then that!" said Kol as he opened the passenger door to his sports car for Bonnie. Bonnie thought for a second and finally answered.

"Erm, no im not expecting anyone and my dad is in Washington on buisness. But why cant we just go to your house?"

"Because Rebekah will be there no doubt and so will Elijah and I really do not want them to see you as my next meal." Kol said with much seriousness. Bonnie never thought it that way but she now understood why no one ever went to the Mikealson Mansion,  
apart for parties ofcourse. Bonnie nodded in understandment and jumped into the car. Using his vampire speed Kol was next to her in seconds. He started the car and drove off to Bonnies house. It took a good 5 minutes in the car wich consisted of Kol and Bonnie talking about the Bennetts from when Kol was still human. Once at Bonnie's house they went into the living room and sat down still talking. They talked for hours forgetting all the bad history between their families in the past. They talked until Bonnie became tired due to the lack of sleep she had had in the past couple of days. Bonnie quickly fell asleep on the couch.  
Once Kol noticed Bonnie's sleeping form he couldn't help but smile and carry her to bed. During that whole night Kol just watched Bonnie sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

DREAM STATE...

Bonnie found herself in the Mikealson Mansion, the lights were lit and classical music was playing. Bonnie didn't know what was going on so by instinct she decided to see were the music was coming from. She wandered the long hallways of the big mansion,  
every step brought the musical notes louder to her ears. She finally came to the ballroom, she looked around only to see Klaus and Caroline dancing together along with Rebekah and Matt. Elijah was dancing with a girl she had never seen before. As for Finn well he was just sat next to the piano talking to a beautiful women with the most redest of hair. Bonnie thought for a second...  
she could see 4 Originals yet she could not see Kol it was like he was not in the mansion at all. Bonnie was about to enter the ballroom when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see a smiling Kol. He was wearing a very nice black suite and his hair had nothing really special to it.

"Why Miss Bennett, how lovely you look this fine evening." Kol said while he took Bonnie's hand and gently kissed it. For the first time that she had been in the mansion she had only just realized what she was wearing. She was wearing a silk, green gown that trailed on the floor a little. It was very tight around her stomach and waist but very weightless from the hip down. The shade of green brought out the shade of green in her eyes. Bonnie looked herself over in one of the full lenght mirrors that were beside her. She saw herself in the green gown but also with elbow lenght satin white gloves and her hair was curly with green beads in it.

"Erm, what is going on here Kol?" Bonnie asked not sure to be over whelmed by her appearence or just plain confused. Kol just smiled as saw Klaus twirling Caroline in beat with the song.

"Well me and my siblings have thrown a little dance just for that special someone that is why you can see Caroline with Klause and Rebekah with Matt." All Kol could do was smile with excitement beaming in his eyes as he saw how quickly Bonnie had caught on to why she was here. Bonnie blushed as her heart beat went to fast for her to handle.

"So, Miss Bonnie Bennett may i have this dance?" Kol asked smiling in delight as he held out his hand for the flattered yet suprised Bonnie. Ofcourse Bonnie immediately took his hand walking side by side with him into the ball room. Everyone stopped dancing as they entered. They all stood at the sidelines leaving Kol and Bonnie in the middle of the dance floor. It looks like they are waiting for something, Bonnie thought. Then Kol held her tightly and started dancing to the music. After about a minute everyone else started to join in. The ballroom was just a cluster of gracefull dancing music stopped and everyone went into the next room to chat. Klaus and Caroline were walking arm in arm towards Bonnie and Kol. They greeted eachother and started talking.

"Well Kol i didnt think your date was going to show." Klaus chuckles to himself while Kol just glares at him. Caroline and Bonnie just smile at eachother.

"Well, Bonnie i must say your gown is a beautiful colour on you." Caroline complimented Bonnie as she smiled friendly.

"Thank you and your gown is very beautiful aswell, the blue really brings out your eyes Caroline." Bonnie adds as the two men still glare at eachother. Caroline quickly knugdes Klaus in the stomach and his head snaps up. Caroline and Klaus just stare st eachother for a couple of seconds as they silently decide to leave. They walk away with the grace and beauty of a swan.

"Well i couldnt wait for them to leave. Would you like a private tour of the house Miss Bennett." Kol implies as he winks at Bonnie.  
Bonnie quickly catches on to what he means and giggles to herself as she lets Kol lead her up the grand, white staircase. As they walk down the hallway to Kol's room Bonnie can not help but smile widely and lock her green eyes with Kol's dark ones.  
They finally reach his bedroom and Kol shuts the door. Bonnie bites her lip and they walk over to eachother just about to kiss.

REALITY...

Bonnie's eyes jerk open as the sunlight shines in through her window blinding her. She quickly sits up noticing that she is covered in sweat and-is in her bed? Kol must of carried me here last night Bonnie thought to herself. As she looks around her room she notices the door open and in her night stand there is a note.  
MEET AT MY HOUSE AT 1:00 LOVE KOL X Bonnie read the note in anticipation and confusion. She suddenly starts to remember fragments of her dream. It feel so real yet so unrealistic. Bonnie quickly puts on a pair of shorts and a almost see through top and heads down stairs to get some breakfast.  
She quickly pours herself some milk and eats some taoast. Today is Saturday so she has a full day of soaking up the sun. Bonnie goes to get her sunglasses when her doorbell suddenly rings, she rushes to the door and opens it to find Caroline standing there with her sunglasses shorts and top with a big grin.

"Sunbathing day Bonnie and you are not skipping out on it!" Caroline says as she walks through Bonnie's front door. Caroline quickly notices the note in Bonnie's hand and snatches it off her.

"Oooohhhhh whats thsi a love letter or something?" Caroline laughs as she reads the note out loud."Meet at my house at 1:00 love Kol x...Erm okay what are you doing with Kol i thought you hated him?" Caroline says in confusion. Bonnie sighs and drags Caroline in the living room and quickly explains to her what had gone on last night.

"Well if u want to go at 1 i will come with you, I need to see Klaus anyway!" Csroline blurts out without thinking. Once she realizes what she has just said she quickly covers her mouth and says.  
"Erm i need to talk to him about what we discussed last night" Caroline quickly lies and Bonnies looks at Caroline over her sunglasses.

"Well yoyr a big girl now you can take care of yourself. Now lets go soak up aome sun." Bonnie quickly adds as she goes to leave. Caroline quickly follows and shuts the door on the way out. They sat on deck chairs all morning sunbathing and chatting.

12:00 AT THE GRILLE

Bonnie and Caroline had been sunbathing all morning so that made them very hungry.

"What you ordering?" Caroline asked Bonnie while she was staring down at the menu. Caroline had decided what she was having...  
a cheese burger and fries! Bonnie still couldn't decide she didn't know if she was that hungry to eat. She quickly decided.

"I'll just have some fries Caroline! What ar you having?" Bonnie asked Caroline as she waved for a waitor to come over.

"Im having cheese burger and fries!" Caroline said. They gave the waitor their orders and he quickly came back 30 minutes later with their food. They said thank you to the man as they were starting to take their first bite. Bonnie finished 10 minutes later while Caroline was taking her last bite of the cheese burger. By this time it was 12:50, it only took 15 minutes to get to the Mikealson Mansion from here. Kol won't mind if I'm a little late, Bonnie thought to herself. Bonnie and Caroline placed their money on the table and left the Grille. The sun was still shining when they got outside, in fact it was even warmer.

"Its a good thing my car isn't a dark colour Bonnie." Caroline said as she put her sunglasses on and opened her car. She quickly got inside and started the engine. They were at the Mikealson Mansion in 15 minutes. Traffic wasn't that bad today. They stopped the car outside if the front door. Sure the mansion was gorgous during the night but it looked just as better in the day. They got out and walked towards the front door. Bonnie could see her reflection in the newly polished door steps. Caroline knocked on the door to see Rebekah answer the door looking very confused on why they where here.

"What do you want?" Rebekah asked in an annoyed tone. Bonnie stood slightly behind Caroline. Looking Rebekah over. My she has got the fashion now, Bonnie thought to herself.

"We are here to see Kol and Klaus." Caroline said in a confident tone. She smiled at Rebekah while she sighed gesturing them to come in.

"They are outside, I'm sure you can find your way to the garden." Rebekah said smiling as she walked down one of the halls. Caroline quickly went down another hall to come straight to the doors that entered the garden. Bonnie quickly followed as she didn't really want to be alone in this house. Bonnie could see Rebekah on a deck chair sunbathing while the four boys playd a gaem of football. It was Kol and Klaus verse Elijah and Finn. The boys hadnt noticed Caroline and Bonnie, clearly enjoying their game of football.  
Bonnie and Caroline took a seat in one of the deck chairs next to Rebekah. Rebekah didn't seem to mind them sitting next to her.  
The boys didnt notice Caroline and Bonnie there until they went to get some water while sweat dripped off their faces.

"Ah Caroline what brings you here?" Klaus asked while he kissed her on the lips. Everyone looked ate Caroline and Klaus clear confusion on their faces. Bonnie most of all felt very confused. Caroline just blushed and giggled while Klaus sat next to her on the deck chair.

"Well i needed to come and talk to you about something." Caroline answered her cheeks going redder than ever. Kol just grinned widely as he stared at Bonnie

"Well, Bonnie, I guess you got my note then!" Kol said smiling like a child who just gotten a lollipop. This time Bonnie blushed and Elijah, Rebekah and Finn looked at Kol with confused expressions, Rebekh quickly caught on.

"So thats why you were late home last night, getting cosy with the witch." Rebekah laughed while Kol just galred.

"So were did you leave this...NOTE Kol?" Elijah asked also laughing a little. Then Finn just couldn't help but laugh aswell. Everyone then stared at Bonnie and she felt a little on edge.

"The note was left on her bedside table." Kol said smiling a little while Bonnie just giggled. Bonnie went to look at Caroline but she wasn't there, in fact neither was Klaus.

"Erm where is Niklause and that blonde vampire." Finn asked suspiciously.

"You mean Caroline." Bonnie said to re-assure Finn that she wasn't just a blonde vampire. Finn nodded in agreement as Rebekah sighed obviously bored.

"Well I know where they are." Rebekah blurted out as everyone stared at her. "Klaus took her upstairs so they could talk in private"  
Rebekah said obviously not fased by this.

"Oh well i geuss we better get back to the game." Finn said as he finished his water.

"We cant, Finn there are only three of us and im getting bored of this game anyway." Kol said as he locked his eyes with Bonnie.  
"And anyway," Kol continued."I have somethings that i need to sort out with a certain witch..." Bonnie blushed uncontrollably as Kol took her hand nd led her upstairs. Rebekah, Elijah and Finn stared after them until they could not see the two anymore.

"So what did you want to see me about Kol" Bonnie asked as she sat on his bed. His bedroom was very large with two french doors leading out to a balcany at the front of the house. His room had a very big bed and it was basically what a 18 year olds bedroom looked like.

"Well last night we talked for hours and i just wanted to spend more time with ou because when i was with last night i felt like time had stopped itself." Kol admited going a bit shy. Bonnie felt really special at that moment and just smiled at the comment. The two started talking again while laying, facing eachother on the bed. They talked and talked until Klaus and Caroline came in and sat on two chairs near the balcony.

"Why aren't you two getting cosy." Klaus said in his british accent. Kol laughed while he and Bonnie sat up on the bed, their heads resting against the bed board. The four walked out onto the balcony Klaus and Caroline standing with their hands folded in eachother's, meanwhile Bonnie just rested her head on Kol's shoulder as he put his arm around her. They watched the sunset as the sky turned purple and pink. You couldn't get a veiw mor wonderful than that.

As though it was a dream the next thing Bonnie knew was that she was in her bed with Kol laying next to her. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Well this chapter is basically just the day after, a lot of drama hope you like it and thanks for all the reveiws really appreciated please R&R thanx :D

* * *

Bonnie had a dreamless sleep. She woke up with a single rose were Kol should be. She sat up in confusion looking around the room for the Original but he was nowhere to be seen. She picked up the rose and noticed numerous flower petals leading out of her room. Bonnie didn't know what was going on but out of pure curiosity she got out of bed and followed the petals.  
Before she left the room she looked herself over. Her hair was in a neat bun and she still had her clothes on from yesterday.  
The petals led down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bonnie couldn't help but smile as the trail got longer and longer.  
She walked into the kitchen to find a plate with some hot pancakes on. Bonnie giggled a little seeing the sugar next to the plate aswell. She went to go sit on the chair when Kol appeared sitting on the chair. He smiled handsomely and Bonnie giggled to herself.

"You like?" Kol asked still lounging on the chair while Bonnie just stared happily, a big smile working its way to the corners of her mouth. She nodded and he was obviously pleased by her response. He stood up gesturing Bonnie to sit down. She sat down and he tucked her chair in.

"I'm glad you like. I have to admit it was hard making those things.I have never made pancakes before. I hope they are alright."  
Kol said chuckling to giggle for quite a whil and then she took the first bite. It was like tasting heaven, she thought to herself.

"Are you sure you have never made pancakes before" she giggled happily. Kol smiled at her comment he watched her eat the rest and once she was done he put her plate in the sink. Bonnie wiped her mouth and smiled. "Those were the best pancakes I have ever tasted in my life." she said as she moved over to Kol. They were inches apart and all they could do was loose eachother in eachother's eyes. His dark, brown eyes told Bonnie that he was happy yet her bold, green ones told him that she was more happy with him than without. They leaned in closer and closer until the doorbell rang making them both jump and snap back into reality.

"I-I'll go get the door." Bonnie said awkwardly. They had just nearly kissed, Bonnie felt very strange now. She knows for definate that she has never felt this way before. She shook the idea out of her head as she opened the door to see Elena. Bonnie stared at her in disbelief she didn't want to break the silence first. So Elena did.

"Bonnie...you've been dogging my calls." Elena said while she stared wide eyed at could see someone emerge from Elena's car... Stefan. Bonnie really didn't want to have to deal with Stefan aswell, so she just stood there in silence.

"What's taking so long, Love." called Kol as he walked to the door. Elena was horrified by seeing Kol in Bonnie's house.  
Elena felt like she had to do something but her body wouldn't do what she was telling it. Meanwhile Stefan snarled at him while Kol put his hands up in innconce. Bonnie stared at Elena and Stefan in silence. The silence went on for several more seconds. Stefan broke it and snarled saying.

"What the hell is an Original doing in your house Bonnie?" he said still glaring at Kol. Elena's expression was confuson.  
She couldn't understand what the Original was doing in the young witches house.

"I am in her house because she invited me in Salvatore!" Kol spat out, you could see the hatred between the two teens.  
Bonnie quickly calmed Kol down so the air was less tence. Elena still couldnt figure out why Kol was there though.

"Bonnie, we mean WHY is Kol in your house?" Elena said in confusion looking between the wary Bonnie and smirking Kol.  
Bonnie couldn't find the right words for her answer then she finally got them.

"Elena it's up to me if i invite an Original intp my house. It just happens that Kol has been very kind to me over the past couple of days, and to be honest he... well he..." Bonnie still couldn't think of the right words to end her sentence then Kol quickly interrupted.

"Look I've only known Bonnie for about 3 weeks and to be honest she is the most powerful girl I've ever met and-" Stefan barged through Bonnie's door and slammed into Kol. Since Kol is an Original he quickly pinned Stefan to the wall, about to punch him but Bonnie pulled Kol back.

"There will be no violence in my house." Bonnie shouted to them both while Elena helped Stefan up. Stefan growled at Kol while he just stared at Bonnie. "I think you should leave." Bonnie said quietly to Elena and Stefan. Elena tried to protest but Stefan just took her outside to the car. They were gone in a matter of minutes. Kol looked at Bonnie apologetically, Bonnie looked up into his eyes and she could see that he meant it. She hugged him, wich suprised Kol but he quickly hugged her back. They stayed like that for a while until Bonnie suggested that she must go get ready. She ran upstairs leaving Kol in the hallway, he quickly walked into the living room, sat down and waited. Bonnie looked outside her window to see that it was as hot as yesterday so she put on some baby blue shorts and a bright pink tabk top. She skipped down stairs and sat next to Kol on the couch.  
They kept silent for a couple of seconds until Kol spoke.

"So, what are we doing today, Love?" he said in his husky british accent. Bonnie thought for a moment and finally came up with an idea. "How about we go to your place, i would love to see Klaus' face when you tell him you didn't come home all night haha!" Bonnie laughed and looked at Kol. He was smirking- he obviously liked the idea- and his eyes twinkled. Bonnie felt like time had stood still for a moment until she saw Kol get up and out-stretch his arm, elbow crooked, and said.  
"Miss Bennett may i accompany you to the car." Kol said trying not to laugh in doing so, Bonnie quickly wrapped her arm around his and said "Yes, you may!" With that they walked out to Bonnie's car locking the front door to her house. They jumped into the car, Kol driving.

"So, what are you going to say to Klaus and your siblings?" Bonnie asked patiently, she really wanted to know what he was going to say to his family. Kol stayed silent for a minute and then came out with.  
"Well i will tell them that you are with me because we have become quite close friends over the days and they will probably ask if we are dating or something so I'll just let you answer that." Kol looked at her smiling, Bonnie liked that idea and he knew she did. He chuckled at her constant blushing around him she aslo giggled. They arrived at the mansion in minutes.  
They got out of the car to hear people laughing round the back of the house, Bonnie thought that she heard Caroline but she didn't have vampire hearing so she couldn't be sure. Without warning Kol picked Bonnie up an they were instantly in the garden infront of Rebekah, Caroline, Klaus, Finn and Elijah. Suddenly Stefan and Elena came through the doors from the house. Stefan glared at Kol. Klaus noticed this and stood up.

"Now, whats going on between you and Kol Stefan?" Klaus said, curious. Stefan quickly explained what happened this morning.  
Elena just stared at Bonnie confusion written all across her face-AGAIN!

"Well Bonnie and Kol have been spending a lot of time together recently!" Rebekah added. "In fact, I dont think Kol came home last night... is that right Kol?" Everybody stared at the pair, waiting for an answer. Elena and Stefan were looking mortified but the rest just looked curious. Kol was about to speak but Bonnie spoke before him.

"Thats right, Kol spent the night with me!" Bonnie said confidently, waiting for Elena to scold her, but to her suprise she just left texting someone while doing so. Everyone stared after her as Stefan apologized and left to. Suddenly Bonnie's phone vibrated in her pocket. It was...Elena? Bonnie quickly opened the text while Kol grabbed her waist holding on to t in a lovingly embrace.  
He piered over her shoulderand they read the text it said...  
BONNIE BENNETT HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE MY BESTFRIEND, NOW YOU JUST GO AND DATE A FUCKING ORIGINAL. WHAT'S WITH THAT. I MEAN YOU AND CAROLINE ARE DATING THEM BUT THEY ARE ORIGINALS!  
YOU SHOULDN'T BE DATING THEM AFTER ALL THEY HAVE PUT ME THROUGH, AND ALL OF US THROUGH. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? CALL ME BACK WHEN YOU GET YOUR PRIORITIES STRAIGHT ELENA!  
Bonnie stared in disbelief as she took in the text. Kol just snarled at the way Elena disrespected Bonnie and his family. Bonnie shook off Elena's mean comments. She went to go sit next to Caroline as she poured herself a lemonade. Caroline smiled at her and said.  
"So what did she say this time?" Caroline asked as Bonnie opened the text on her IPhone. Caroline read it allowed so every one could hear. "The cheeky bitch. Well it's not Elena all the time!" Caroline shouted, knowing that Stefan would hear and tell Elena.  
Caroline snickered while Rebekah just glared at nothing. Rebekah always hated Elena, the only thing that would please Rebekah would be to rip that little doppleganger's heart out. Rebekah almost smiled at the thought. Everyone just forgot about this afternoons arguments and enjoyed the boiling sun. Caroline and Bonnie left the mansion to go to Bonnie's house. Once at Bonnie's they got out a chinese take-away menu.

"What you having Bon?" Caroline asked as she wrote the phone number to the chinese place. Bonnie stared at the menu trying to decide what to have. She finally made up her mind.

"I think I'm going to have chips and mushroom chow mein." Bonnie said as she looked at Caroline, writingnwhat they wanted underneath the phone number. Caroline took the menu from the table and also looked at it. Caroline wrote down what she wanted and dialed the number, she held the phone to her ear.

"Hi, can i place an order for delivery pelase (pause) okay can i have two portions of chips, mushroom chow mein and egg dried rice please." Caroline said into the phone as the person on the other side confirmed her order. She hung up and told Bonnie how much it was. Bonnie got $5 out of her purse while Caroline got the same out of hers. They waited, gathering the plates and knifes and forks. The door bell and ran and Caroline ran to the door with the money, she took the the food and give the delivery man the right amount of money. He drove off while Caroline shut the door handing the food to Bonnie. Bonnie put the food on the right plates and Caroline hers. They sat in the living room talking until they got sleepy.

"Wow, I'm so sleepy!" Caroline said with a yawn, wich also made Bonnie yawned, they laughed at eachother.  
"Well you can stay hear if you like." Bonnie suggested, Caroline quickly nodded. Bonnie ran upstairs as Caroline phoned her mother telling her that she was staying at Bonnie's. Once Caroline hung up Bonnie came down with a quilt and some PJ's for Caroline.  
Somehow Bonnie was already in her pyjamas. Caroline quickly put them on and they reclined the sofa (it was kind of like a bed).  
They sat down, got comfy and talked. They talked about school, boys and what they thought of each Original. The convosation lasted a long time but afterwards they soon fell asleep.

* * *

Thanx for reading chapter 4 will hope fully be posted tomorrow please R&R thanx ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Sorry it took so long to upload, I got a bit carried away lol but i hope that you like this chapter and thank you for all the reveiws they make me write more hehehe please R&R thank you :)

* * *

DREAM STATE...

All she could see was darkness. There was no light anywhere, and from what she could tell...she was alone. Alone in a place were she felt unsafe and cold. Bonnie shivered as a cold breeze creeped down her spine. So she was outside. Yet she couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder to Kol, the super handsome Original- the youngest at that. Bonnie heard a twig snap,  
and her head quickly turned to look all around her. But she couldn't see a thing. She couldn't even make out what was infront of her.  
She tried vigorously to get up but something was holding her down; she tried to stand up but she started to choke. Bonnie felt frantically around her neck to feel a metal collar around it she twisted it to also feel a chain. She was chained to something.  
Bonnie grabbed the chain- trying to follow where it led to. After a couple of seconds of slowly walking (not wanting to trip over or hit anything) she stopped, what she felt was like a tree. A very thick one at that. Bonnie sat down hopelessy, she obviously wasn't going to get away. Tears started to fall silently down her face as Bonnie put her head in her kept on snapping but Bonnie didn't care anymore, she knew that there wasn't any hope for her now.

"Well, look who we have here!" a fimiliar voice said. Although it was very familiar Bonnie couldn't seem to recall who it belonged to. She looked around yet it was still dark. How can he see where he is going? Bonnie thought to herelf. One thought popped into her head...VAMPIRE. Bonnie gasped as she realized who the voice belonged to. Kol? He chuckled at her realization, she started to fidget at the collar around her neck, wich just made him laugh more. His voice was penetratingly frightning, it even sent chills up her spine. She shivered knowing that he was staring at her. Bonnie thought that she might as well talk now before she coudn't.

"What do you want with me?" she whispered, not finding enough courage to speak louder. He snickered, clearly enjoying her fright.

"Awww, is the little witch scared? Well if you stop fidgeting with your collar then i might just tell you." Kol said in a cheerful tone.  
Suddenly a light came into veiw and blinded Bonnie for a couple of seconds. She soon regained her vision and looked at Kol.  
His eyes were red as blood and his smile was prediatory. Fear shot in her eyes. That only made his smirk wider. He leaned down and stared at her, reading the scaredness in her eyes. Kol walked behind her, Bonnie could hear the chains rattle and suddenly her throat tighten. He was pulling her back. The chain dragged her back, she slid across the floor on her back screamming at the top of her lungs. She screamed but Kol wouldn't stop, he just kept on laughing. Evil bastard, Bonnie thought as stopped the collar from choking her. Finally the dragging stopped and within seconds she saw Kol standing infront of her; smiling evilly.

"You shouldn't of screamed you know, although no one can hear you, it just gets me more angry." he said with a frown. Bonnie had no hope now, no one would help her. She looked at Kol with frightened eyes- he could see she was frightened. That just made the light in him get brighter. He walked behind Bonnie and stepped on the chain so it was dragging her down. He put his foot closer to her neck and pressed down again so Bonnie was on the vertue of suficating.

"If you scream again you will get worse, much worse." Kol said evilly. Bonnie couldn't help but think that one of the Salvatores was going to come to her rescue. Yeah right, Bonnie thought as Kol dragged her back. The dragging carried on for 30 minutes,  
by then she had gotten used to it. After the 30 minute ride was over Bonnie felt herself being picked up. She looked around to see Kol holding her, running at super vampire speed. Soon they where at a little hole in the ground- well it looked little from the outside.  
Kol flew Bonnie into the space and he quickly came down himslef. He pulled the door down to it down. It was pitch black again.  
Suddenly a light cam on and Bonnie could see again. She looked around the space that was underground; it was actually quite big.  
Undergroung loft, was the frist thing that came to Bonnie's head as she looked around. So she would now call it the "underground loft".  
Bonnie was dragged again but this time her chain was tied securely to a pipe just in the corner of the "underground loft".  
Kol sat on a stool on the otherside of the loft. He smiled at Bonnie like everything was alright and hunky dorry. Bonnie felt like being sick, the smell down here is worse than horse shit, she thought to herself. Kol opened his mouth to talk but closed it again.  
So Bonnie decided to talk.

"What do you want with me?" Bonnie asked curiously, hiding all the fright. Kol chuckled and stood up walking towards her.  
Bonnie didn't move to show that she wasn't scared, but deep inside she felt like running for her life. He got right in her face and gently kissed her lips, once he departed his lips from hers he looked into her eyes, seeing the innocence and beauty.

"What i want is for you to shut up and let me do what I want with you." He said angrily and with clear authority ringing out of his voice.  
Bonnie didn't know what to think, her arms started to gather goose bumps as Kol's delicious breath went into her face. He dragged her hair back revealing her throat. Kol's sharp fangs extended also showing the veins under his eyes. Bonnie's eyes closed expecting pain, he put his back ready to strike when he got thrown back. Next thing he knew he was sat on the floor with an angry Salvatore infront of him. Now which one are you, he thought to himslef, ah yes...Stefan! Kol got up and ran into Stefan knocking him on the floor. He snarled as the youngest Salvatore got up and they started fighting. Stefan snapped Kol's neck knowing that it would only keep him down for 15 minutes at the most. Stefan rushed over to Bonnie and snapped the collar around her neck. She looked up at Stefan in suprise, he quickly picked her up and sped out of the woods. It was all a blur at first but then Bonnie got used to the rush. Ten minutes later and they were inside the Salvatore Boarding House living room. Bonnie was sat on the sofa while Stefan bit his wrist and told Bonnie to drink. She did as she was told and when Stefan pulled his wrist away he went into another room to get something. Bonnie was all alone, scared out of her mind, the door burst open to reveal Kol. This time he didn't waste any, next thing that Bonnie knew Kol was drinking from her and there wasn't anything anyone could do...

REALITY...

Bonnie's head jerked up her whole body dripping with sweat. She picked up her phone seeing that it was half one in the morning.  
Caroline was fast asleep looking like an angel, as vampires do. Bonnie looked around and saw nothing unusual but when her eyes past the window she thought she saw something. The young witch looked at the window again but nothing was there. So she just shrugged it off and went back to sleep. But what she didn't know was that someone was outside watching her.

ELENA AND STEFAN...

"Did you do it?" Elena asked Stefan as he entered the Salvatore House. Stefan smiled and hugged Elena, kissing her on the head.  
He nodded looking at her.

"Yes I did it, and it probably worked but we will just have to see." Stefan said as he looked at Elena. She nodded, smiling, and they went up to Stefan's room to get some sleep...

BONNIE AND CAROLINE...

Bonnie woke up with a yawn and stretched her arms. Caroline also woke up looking a sleepy as ever. Bonnie laughed softly as she got up from the couch. Caroline quickly followed her into the kitchen walking very slowly. Bonnie started to get some stuff out of the cudboards.

"What you doing?" Caroline asked sleepily as Bonnie gathered more stuff teh cnow cluttered worktop. Bonnie turned around and smiled.

"I'm making pancakes. Want some?" Bonnie said as she put some butter in a pan. Caroline nodded and waited until they were done. It took 10 minutes for Bonnie to make five pancakes for them each. They ate them quickly obviously hungry. At about half past ten Caroline gathered her things and left. It was bank holiday monday so school was open. Bonnie didn't know what to do today, she thought but couldn't think. Then it hit her, she would put more vervain in her water because she forgot the past two days. As Bonnie got a cup of water her vervain floated to her side. Magic, Bonnie thought. The vervain went into her water and she drank- that would last her a week. Once she downed her drink she went upstairs to get a shower. After her shower Bonnie felt very relaxed, nothing could get her wound up today. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lucky she was alreadydressed and had her hair brushed. She ran downstairs to answer the door to Stefan. He quickly stepped in, looked at Bonnie and smiled.

"Listen Bonnie I am so sorry about yesterday elena and I, we, well we just over reacted." Stefan said sincerely. Bonnie didn't belive him though, so she just kept silent and waited for Stefan to speak. He eventually did.

"Well, did you have a good night. I mean did you have any dreams that you would like to share with Elena?" Stefan said. How does he know about my dream?, Bonnie asked herself. Something was off about Stefan and she knew it, but waht was it?  
There was an awkward silence between the two wich lasted quite a long time. stefan finally broke.

"Well i better be off then." he said as he turned to walk out the door. Bonnie couldn't move as she tried to think. A million questions ran through her her mind but she couldn't answer any of them. Once Bonnie regained her thinking she saw that the door was still open and took this as a chance to go out before she changed her mind. She got her keys and unlocked her car. She decided that she would go to the cemetery to see her Grams. Bonnie hadn't visited her grave in a while. The car ride only took five minutes as the traffic wasn't that bad today. She got out of her car and locked whilst breathing in the fresh air. The cemetery was the only place where there wasn't much polition. Elena used to come here all the time to grieve, but now it was Bonnie's turn. She walked over to her grandmother's grave and sat down- laying a single rose next to it. She let a few tears fall as she thought of all the things her Grams had done for her. Bonnie's eyes were closed but she could sense someone sit next to her. She could feel his stare on her. She didn't want to open her eyes as she was afraid of who it might be. If it was Kol she would embrace with a tight hug,  
but if it was a Salvatore then she would probabaly use some magic to cause them pain. Bonnie slowly opened her eyes to reveal a smirking Damon sit next to her...

* * *

Thanx for reading next chapter will be up soon please R&R :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Hi guys sorry that this is late i have been very busy lately any way it is up and it is long so sorry about that i couldnt stop typing hope u like it please R&R thanx guys

* * *

Bonnie just sat in suprise as Damon smiled at her warmly. Why was he here, of all places, Bonnie thought to herself. She couldn't speak from the shock but she finally found her voice.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Bonnie asked while getting up from her warm patch of grass. Damon looked shocked at Bonnie's rudeness but he quickly shook it off. He thought for a moment and spoke.

"What, can't I visit my favourite little witch?" Damon said in shock. Bonnie just shrugged, kissed her hand and pressed her hand on her grandmother's grave.

"First of all, I'm not YOUR witch. I'm no ones witch. And second of all why aren't you with Elena. I mean why come see me when you have Elena?" Bonnie asked sarcastically. Damon glared at her for half a second and then smiled. He walked closer to her so they were inches away from eachother. Bonnie looked up into his black eyes not knowing what would come next or what me might do. He took a piece of Bonnie's hair that was out of place and twiddled it in his fingers. Annoyed Bonnie took the strand and tucked it behind her ear, and stepped back a little. Bonnie was ready to give Damon one of the "make a vampire crawl on his knees" aneurysm. He chuckeled and stepped forward again. Ready to also attack.

"Well, Elena is currently playing mushy with Stefan and i don't like mushy. So I thought i would come and see the little Bennett witch!" Damon said, smiling. Bonnie didn't believe him though because she was not in the mood today.

"Well can i ask you something?" Bonnie asked as Damon nodded. "Well Stefan came by my house this morning asking if i had any wierd dreams last night, why do you think he asked that?" Bonnie said as Damon gazed at her eletric green eyes. He thought for a moment and finally gave Bonnie an answer.

"When was the last time you took vervain before last night?" He asked questionly. He didn't know what to think about what Bonnie was trying to say but he had a preety good idea that Stefan was up to something.

"Two weeks ago." Bonnie frowned as the vervain only lasts up to a week. Damon clicked then. Stefan was influencing her dreams. But why? Damon couldn't think, he would have to ask more questions if he was to find out.

"Well have you had a falling out with Stefan lately and what was it about"

"Erm yes. Yesterday. Stefan and Elena to find Kol in my house and later on that day I went to The Mikealson Mansion with Kol but they where there and they got really angry and left." Bonnie admitted before she could stop herself. She suddenly saw fire in Damon's eyes light and he was doing his best to hold his anger...but he couldn't.

"What? Your dating an Original? What happened to you Bonnie? Did he compel you?" Damon asked a lot of questions and Bonnie answered them but after a while she got fed up. One minute Damon was getting carried away asking questions, but the next minute he was crawled over on his knees, hand to his head, thriving in pain. Bonnie just stood there looking at him. Once she looked away the pain in Damon's head went away and he slowly got up. He was angry but not as angry as usual. Damon was about to strike her but held himself back as he cooled down. Once he was all cool, wich took about ten minutes,  
he kissed Bonnie on the cheek. Bonnie flt her cheek and suddnely he was gone. Bonnie was all alone. She looked around to find an uncomfortable mist surrounding her. She quickly ran to the gates of the cemetery and got into her car. Bonnie's phoen started to ring in her pocket as she buckled her seat belt. She quickly picked it up and answered it, not bothering to check who it was.

"Hello?" Bonnie said into the phone

"Bonnie?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Caroline, listen I-well we- have got a little suprise for you at your house. Come quickly it is really important." Caroline said into the phone.

"What is-" Bonnie was about to say but the line went dead. Bonnie sighed and started to drive out of the cemtery. Bonnie didn't know how Caroline had remebered. Bonnie didn't tell her. She must have actually remembered from the last time i told her, Bonnie told herself. Today was August 15th, Bonnie's birthday. She was 18 and clueless to what her life was going to turn out like.  
She didn't notice the sleek black car follow her from the cemetery, she was to preoccupied to notice. Bonnie looked at her house, from the outside you wouldn't think anyone was in there. But there was and she had to get herself ready to be bombarded by Caroline and her 'suprise'. The young witch got out of her car and took a deep breath before walking up to her front door. She unlocked it and took a big step into the dark house. She waited for Caroline to jump out and yell 'Suprise!' but it never came.  
Bonnie went further into her house to see nothing. Bonnie was confused as she thought they would have jumped out by now. She dropped her keys on te little round table next to the door as she looked around.

"Hello?" she said warily walking slowly along the hall. Bonnie walked into the living room swutching the light on as it came.

"SURPRISE!" Bonnie jumped to see Caroline, Klaus, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol jump up from behind curtains. couches and tables. Bonnie was very surprised although she knew it would happen. Caroline put a bithday hat on Bonnie's head and hugged her.  
Rebekah came over, smiling at her for once, and handed Bonnie a medium sized box wrapped with light blue ribbon. She hugged Bonnie and smiled again.

"Happy Birthday Bonnie." she said as went to stand next Caroline. Bonnie held the present as she untied the ribbon on the box. The silk ribbon fell to the floor gracefully as Bonnie took the lid off of the box. She put the box on the sofa and lifted the contents of the box so everyone could see it. It was a floor-length blue gown with one shoulder. The fabric was soft and the colour was strong and vibrant. She smiled at Rebekah and said thank you yo her. Elijah was next as he handed her a small, velvet box with a spahire necklace inside. It looked amazing on Bonnie. Finn gave Bonnie a book, the title was 'Shiver'. He stepped back to allow everyone to see her. Finn never spoke to Bonnie that much but from all the times that he did Bonnie could tell that he was kind and sweet. Klaus came forward and smiled at Bonnie.

"Happy Birthday little witch." Klaus said as he hugged her tightly. Bonnie smiled as he whipered something in her ear. "Your birthday gift from me is tied with Kol's. You will get it later." He stepped back and stood with Caroline, holding her hand in his.  
She looked down at their hands and looked back up smiling. Caroline seemed really happy with Klaus, Bonnie didn't know why but when ever they were together sparks flew everywhere. Bonnie thanked everyone as Kol walked up to her. He held Bonnie in an loving embrace as he planted his lips on hers passionately. They stood there holding eachother for a couple of seconds until Caroline coughed trying to break the silence. Bonnie bit her lip as she stared at Kol's chocolate brown eyes. He was still holding her when Caroline spoke up.

"Bonnie there is one more addition to your birthday surprise." Caroline said excitedly. "I'll come by at four to come and get you."  
She said as Klaus kissed her cheek. Finn, Elijah, and Rebekah started to walk out dragging Kol with them, he smiled and they left.  
Klaus quickly kissed Caroline- on the lips this time- and left with his siblings. Bonnie just looked at Caroline in excitement.

"Right, you get dressed into your birthday presents and some killer heals and I will be back in an hour to pick you up." with that she was gone. Bonnie was alone in her house with questions circling around in her head. Bonnie read the clock on her wall and it read 3:00. Bonnie took all of her things upstairs into her room and rested them on the bed. She quickly got undressed ans took a quick shower. Five minutes later Bonnie was already blow drying her hair. The brown locks on top of Bonnie's hair went into little ringlets bouncing off her shoulders. She picked up the gorgeous dress that was her present from the female Original. Bonnie had to admit that it WAS beautiful. She slipped it over her heas and adjusted it, then she put on the saphire necklace that gleamed around her neck. Luckily Bonnie had little blue earings in her jewerly box. Half an hour later she was ready with sexy black high heel shoes on her feet.  
The clock now read 3:55, Caroline would be here soon. Bonnie peared out her window to see a black car outside her house. She thought nothing of it and grabbed her little blue satin bag and placed her phone and her purse in there. The doorbell rang and Bonnie ran to get it. She opened the door to see the blonde vampire waering the same heals as Bonnie's and a stunning pink cocktail dress. Caroline's hair was in a curly bun with little strands hanging out. They hugged eachother and walked to Caroline's car.

"You ready?" Caroline asked when they were both in the vehicle. Bonnie nodded not knowing where they were going, but she knew that it would be fancy. Caroline pulled up at the Mikealson Mansion. Lights were all around the door sparkling in the darkness.  
Caroline was very excited as she giggled happily for a couple of seconds.

"You didn't did you?" Bonnie said as Caroline dragged her to the front door. Bonnie groaned as she realized she was having a birthday party. Bonnie didn't liked a lot of attention, she never did. Caroline just smiled and squeled.

"Well what did you think the dress was for." Caroline said as she opened the door. Caroline smiled at Bonnie as if saying 'You first'. So Bonnie entered the large Mansion to see everyone staring at her, smiling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BONNIE!" everyone shouted as Caroline closed the door. Bonnie instantly went cherry red as she looked at a large table filled with presents. All of these are for me? Bonnie thought to herslef, she had no idea that this many people cared about her. Everyone resumed to dancing and talking. The music wasn't classical like it was at the ball, it was 21st century music, one thing Bonnie loved to listen to. The birthday girl walked over to the table to see presents of all different shapes and sizes. Bonnie turned around to see Klaus standing behind her, smiling. Bonnie smiled back.

"Thank you, Klaus this is an amazing party." Bonnie said as Caroline linked arms with the hybrid. He looked at her and kissed the beautiful blonde on the cheek. Caroline always went red when he did that. "So, where is Kol?" Bonnie asked as she looked around not seeing him anywhere.

"Right here!" Kol said, standing behind her. He quickly grabbed hold of Bonnie and swung her around, gently kissing her on the lips.  
This day couldn't get any better, Bonnie said in her head, enjoying the moment. Suddenly someone tapped Bonnie on the shoulder, she wurled around to see Elena in a rich pink dress that Bonnie could never win against. But tonight Bonnie was the beauty queen.  
Elena looked at Bonnie with a smile but still glaring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Bonie said in the most kindest voice she could muster. They waited in silence as Stefan came over aswell.

"Well we didn't want to miss your birthday Bonnie we are still your friends." Stefan said putting his arm around Elena. Bonnie couldn't stand it anymore so she just walked away with Kol following right behind her. Bonnie went into another room were teenagers were dancing to the music.  
Bonnie turned around to look at Kol pleadingly. He wouldn't give...not a chance.

"No." he said as he looked into Bonnie's eyes, not realising that Bonnie was already leading him onto the dance floor.

"Please dance with me. After all...it is my birthday." Bonnie said innocently with puppy dog eyes. Kol could never resist the puppy dog eyes. He sighed letting Bonnie put her arms around his neck to dance in beat with the modern music. When Kol danced with the young witch he lost himslef in time. Everything stood still, no problems, no stupid eternity of being 19. He felt human.  
The rest of the party went in a blur, Bonnie was having a great time-especially since she was drunk. She kept on seeing Elena but just smiled because she didn't want to ruin the fun. Klaus and Caroline were saying bye to everyone as the rest of the Originals stood on the grand stair case along with Bonnie. Once everyone was gone Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline, Elijah, Finn and Caroline all went into the living room to have a drink. Kol had already had one before the party so he had different plans. He picked Bonnie up in a honey-moon kind of way and sped upstairs- using his vampire speed. Bonnie giggled as Kol threw her on the bed and shut the door.  
He layed on top of her kissing down her neck. He got up and pulled Bonnie up with him. He was still planting kisses on her neck but faster this time. Bonnie tugged at his shirt as she un-buttoned it. She slipped his shirt off revealing a muscular built chest that would be too good for a male model. Bonnie kept her hands on his chest as Kol unzipped Bonnie's dress. He was used to undoing corsets, not unzipping dresses.  
He gave up and just ripped it off her along with the bra that was inderneath. Bonnie tugged at his trousers as they kissed passionatly-  
obviously lost in the moment. Eventually the only things thay had on was their underwear. They fell onto the bed still kissing eachother.  
They made love all night as they forgot the world around them. Bonnie ended up staying the night in Kol's huge bed. Bonnie woke with a yawn and read the alarm clock on Kol's bedside table. It read 8:35. She layed back down, recalling the events of last night in her head.  
She smiled as she remembered, suddnely she heard a groan and felt herslef being pulled into a hug by Kol. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Morning." he said tiredly. Looking at her. Bonnie turned around whilst still in his embrace, they now faced eachother and she smiled.

"Morning." She said as Kol kissed her nose. Kol turned onto his back pulling Bonnie onto his chest. She layed her head on his muscilar body-  
tracing lines on his stomach. They laid there as time went by. Kol was listening closely to Bonnie's heart beat. He only realised that she moved the weight of her was no longer on him. He turned his head looking into her eyes as she did the same.

"Was that your first time?" Kol asked curiously. To him last night was one of the best nights of his life. But he didn't know if Bonnie had done it before.  
Bonnie nodded shyly but Kol just chuckeled. "Well, to be honest I am really glad that I am your first. I'm quite honoured." he said as Bonnie just smiled at his comment.

"Well well well, look at the love birds." Elijah said as he walked in. Bonnie quickly covered body with the sheets and sat up. Kol didn't,  
he just sat up, his bottom half already covered.

"Why hello brother-what brings you here?" Kol said with a smile on his face as he put his arm around Bonnie. She rested her head on Kol's shoulder, taking in his irresistible scent.

"In case you didn't notice, Kol I live here and anyway i came to tell Bonnie that there is some food for her downstairs." Elijah said.  
He obviously remembered that Bonnie would be hungry. Elijah quickly left and Bonnie looked up at Kol.

"Got something i can wear?" Bonnie asked, she certainly wasn't going downstairs with nothing on. Kol smiled as he opened one of his draws.

"Last night Caroline went to your place and brought some things round." Kol said as he handed Bonnie her clothes. Caroline brought Bonnie's denim shorts and her white tank top. Kol aslo handed Bonnie one of the bras that was brought round. Bonnie slipped her clothes on- Kol watching her the whole time. Once she was dressed she headed down stairs. Meanwhile Kol was getting ready himslef.  
Bonnie stared at the table. it was filled wit bread rolls and pancakes with jars of different toppings. Bonnie sat down and started eating.  
She was quickly done as she didn't really eat much. A women came and cleared all of the food away.

"Thank you." Bonnie said to the women, she nodded and left the room. Bonnie felt someone touch her shoulders. She turned to see Kol smiling at her. He wasn't wearing a shirt but atleast he had some pants on.

"What are we doing today?" Bonnie asked, as soon as she asked Kol smiled.

"Oh please get a room." Finn groaned as he walked past. Kol chuckld wich made Finn turn around.

"Well at least i have a love life, brother." Kol said as Bonnie bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Finn just ignored him and walked away.

"I thought that we could stay here." Kol said winking at her. Bonnie bit her lip as Kol raced her upstairs as they kissed uncontrollably.  
She undressed herself this time, making sure that no more of her clothes got ripped up to shreds.

STEFAN, ELENA AND DAMON...

Stefan and Elena were at the boarding house while Damon poured himself some whiskey.

"So the dream didn't work?" Damon asked as he sat down.

"No it didn't. We went to her birthday party last night and she was basically more in love with Kol. I mean how could she. First Caroline,  
now Bonnie. All the of Originals tried to kill me so how could they do this." Elena said confused. Damon was getting really pissed about everything being 'Elena this' and 'Elena that'. He finally had enough.

"How blind are you two?" he said getting up from his seat. Elena and Stefan looked at him with confused expressions. "They obviously don't want to live around 'Princess Elena' anymore. You have been controlling their lives for the past year and they are fed up."  
Damon said as he walked over to his whiskey bottle again, filling it back up. "And guess what Elena? I'm done aswell. It's always about you. Well not anymore." Damon added as he left the room and the house. Elena just hugged Stefan sighing.

"Well I guess it's just us two." Stefan said into Elena's hair. Silent tears were falling from her eyes as they also left the house.  
Elena stopped crying when they got to the grill. Stefan walked in with her were they found Damon with a young girl, obviously flirting with her. Something inside of Elena snapped as she lead Stefan to a table as far from him as possible. They started to talk as if nothing had happened.

BONNIE, CAROLINE AND THE ORIGINALS...

Everyone was at the Mikealson Mansion, sat in the living room. Elijah, Finn and Rebekah sat on the three seater couch. Klaus sat on the one seater with Caroline slouching on his knee-they were very happy together. Kol and Bonnie were on the two seater cuddling up to eachother.

"Ughhh, I'm bored!" Rebekah whined as she got up and faced everyone. "I say, girls night out." she said with a smile on her face.  
Caroline walked over to her smiling.

"I second that." she said as her and Bekah looked straight at Bonnie. She smiled and went to get up but Kol held her down.  
She couldn't get free because his hold was so strong. She turned her head to look at him but he had his pet lip out. Bonnie chuckled and kissed him. His hold losened enough for her to get up. She caught him off guard as she stood next to Caroline and Rebekah.  
"I need a girls night Kol." Bonnie said looking at him. He was infront of her in an instant, holding her close. She could feel his breath on her neck, he was giving his pet lip again. She wouldn't give in though, so he did.

"Fine but I'll be waiting for you." he warned as he kissed her sat on the couch. Bonnie just smiled and walked out. Caroline kissed Klaus quickly and followed, Rebekah just trailed behind them.

"So where are we going?" Bonnie asked as they got into Bekah's BMW. Bekah thought for a moment and then clicked.

"The grill because I'm geussing that the Doppleganger bitch will be there." Rebekah said with a smile- Caroline and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh a little. They sped off but didn't realise that someone was listening...

"They are going to the grill." Kol said as he lounged on the couch. He looked at Klaus who just smiled.

"You shouldn't listen to their conversations you know." Elijah said to Kol. Kol just smirked.

"Too late now." Klaus chuckled and poured himself a drink.

WITH THE GIRLS...

The car pulled up outside of the grill and the three girls got out. The grill was pretty packed tonight with jocks near the pool tables and cheerleaders near booths. The three girls walked past Stefan and Elena, Elena just gawked at the sight of Bonnie and Caroline hanging out with the 'she-devil'. Elena couldn't stand it anymore, she stomped over to them catching the attention of Damon while Stefan was already watching.

"Why the hell are you with her?" Elena asked Caroline and Bonnie as rebekah just looked at her- not fased by the bitchy comment.

"Because it is not 'Princess Elena all the time'" Caroline said and Bonnie nodded in agreement. Elena huffed and just walked to her booth with Stefan.

"She will never learn." Bekah said as she stared after Elena. The three girls just turned around and ordered their drinks. Caroline went over to a empty table and waited for Bekah and Bonnie to come over with the drinks. They sat down and started chatting.

"You and my brother should keep it down you know." Rebekah said to Bonnie and Caroline culdn't help but laugh. Bonnie smiled.

"Sorry about that." Bonnie replied. Rebekah just laughed softly and the three girls couldn't stop chatting. About an hour later Kol and Klaus walked into the grill but Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah didn't notice. Bonnie was currently getting refills from the bar as she felt Kol's kisses on her neck. Elena and Stefan watched intently with pure disgust. The 18 year old witch turned around and kissed him back.

"What are you doing here?" she said playfully. Kol looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I missed you." he said like a little child- Bonnie couldn't help but smile at what he said. The two walked over to their table and the group started talking again. It was 10:30 when they left the grill. Rebekah, Caroline and Klaus took Rebekah's car home but Bonnie had to get some stuff from her house so they took Kol's car. Bonnie stuffed some clothes, lingerie and essentials into her bag. She was spending the night at Kol's again. That night the two fell asleep quite quickly...

* * *

There we go thanx for reading chapter 6 up as soon as possible :) x


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Hi guys sorry that this is so late I have been trying to think of new ideas for this story anyway please R&R thanx

* * *

Bonnie had a dreamless sleep that night, but she suddenly woke up with sweat dripping down her face. That instantly woke Kol up. He sat up next to Bonnie as she breathed fastly. He rubbed her back and layed down- bringing Bonnie down with him. Kol was still holding Bonnie as she realized that it 7:30...on a Monday.

"I need to go to school." Bonnie said once she calmed down. Kol groaned as he thought of the fact that she would be gone all day.  
Bonnie chuckled as he held her tighter, but not tight enough to hurt her. She turned to look at him and smiled looking into his beautiful brown eyes. At the same time Kol was lost in Bonnie's electric green ones. Bonnie quickly shook her head and Kol just frowned. "You know that i need to go to school Kol. But if you let me go then we can do what ever you want tonight." Bonnie said trying to bargin with him. Kol smirked as he was thinking.

"Fine." Kol said as he let Bonnie go. She got out of bed and got dressed into her blue tank top and grey denim cut shorts.  
Kol just smiled as Bonnie started to fasten her black converses. She walked into the bathroom to do her make-up. Meanwhile Kol was getting dressed into some jeans and a white shirt. Bonnie came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later with her hair and make-up done. "Why does it take girls so long to do make-up?" Kol asked as he grabbed Bonnie. She just smiled at his confusion.

"Because we want to look our best and it takes a lot of concentration to not smudge it." Bonnie explained to the youngest Original. They walked out of Kol's big room shutting the door behind them. Kol raced down stairs leaving Bonnie casually walking down at human pace.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked as he walked into the main hallway. A girl was walking by his side. She had long red hair,  
and dressed nearly the same as Bonnie. She was very beautiful aswell. Bonnie reached the bottom of the stairs when the girl did.  
The girl looked at Bonnie smiling but had a sort of warning in her eyes. Bonnie shifted uncomfortably as Klaus looked up at her,  
waiting for an answer.

"I'm going to school and speaking of which where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked Klaus as Kol hugged her. Klaus chuckled at his pet lip.

"She is upstairs getting ready. Well really she is putting her make-up on. It's been 20 minutes now." Klaus said as he looked at his door the his room. Kol laughed as Bonnie kissed his cheek- getting out of his hold. Caroline was beside Bonnie in a flash looking as gorgeous as ever. They smiled at eachother as Caroline kissed Klaus. The two walked out of the Mansion with their bags and school books. Caroline's car was in the driveway so they jumped in. Caroline started the car and they went to school.

"Who was that?" Bonnie asked once they were out of hearing distance of the Mansion. Caroline looked at her for a moment.

"That was one of Klaus' hybrids. In fact she was the first female one that he turned. Second hybrid after Tyler." Caroline informed Bonnie. An awkward silnece fell between the two as they drove to school. Bonnie finally broke it.

"She looked as though she didn't like me." Bonnie said, looking at Caroline. They pulled up into the parking lott and Caroline answered her.

"Thats because she has a crush on Kol." Caroline answered staring back at Bonnie. Bonnie didn't know what to think about what her best friend just said. Bonnie climbed out of the car and walked into the school with Caroline.

"Well I don't care. I'm dating Kol and there is nothing she can do about it." Bonnie said confidently as they walked down the busy hallway. Bonnie's first class was History with Caroline. The two walked into the classroom to see Stefan and Elena already sat down.  
They were the only ones in the classroom. Caroline went to go sit down and Bonnie followed. The two sat down and the next thing they knew was that Stefan had locked the door. Bonnie looked at Stefan then at Elena who was walking over to them.

"You two are nuts." Elena said as she stood infornt of their table, glaring at them. Stefan was suddnely next to her doing the same.  
Caroline and Bonnie just looked at eachother and then at the to people in front of them.

"No we are not Elena." Bonnie said, getting really pissed off with Elena. Caroline looked at Bonnie and smiled. Meanwhile Stefan snarled at her.

"You're not? Bonnie listen to yourself. They are Originals. They don't care about anyone but themselves." Elena spat at them.  
She really didn't know why Bonnie and Caroline could even stay in the same room as them.

"Well heres the thing Elena..." Caroline said. "We are sick of evrything being 'Princess Elena' all the time."

"Ye. I mean thats just like us saying how can you kiss Stefan...it's called LOVE ELENA!" Bonnie added- losing her patience.

"Do you seriously think that you are in love with him? Both of you wake up and smell the compulsion." Elena screamed, and that made Caroline snap. The blonde got up and pinned Elena up against the wall by her neck. Caroline was very angry and her fangs started to show.

"Listen, me and Bonnie love them, they have treated us better then you two ever have." Caroline burst out but soon calmed down,  
her fangs hiding and letting Elena down. Elena clutched her neck and coughed.

"Yeah right, you probably fit right in but I bet that they use Bonnie as a fucking blood bag." silent tears started to crawl down Bonnie face as Elena shouted at Caroline. The Mikealsons had never even showed their fangs in front of her, never mind bite her. Suddenly the school bell rang and Stefan unlocked the door while Elena walked over to her seat. The kids poured into the classrooms rapidly. Soon Alaric came in and started the lesson. For Bonnie and Caroline History went by in a blur, so did Math,  
English and Technology. Lunchtime soon came and Bonnie was starving.

"What you having for Lunch?" Caroline asked as Bonnie got a tray. Bonnie thought and looked at the choices available.

"I'm just going to have a brownie and a blue fizzy fruit drink." Bonnie said picking up the brownie. Caroline decided to get the same and they took their trays outside to the bleachers. the two made their way up to the top with their drinks in pockets and brownies in hands. Once they reached the top they started to eat. "These brownies are amazing!" Bonnie said as she took another bite.  
Caroline nodded in agreement as she also took another bite. They looked down at the feild were some boys were doing football tryouts. They watched them throw the ball and recieve it. Bonnie didn't really like the game. Suddenly Klaus was standing next to Caroline lazily. Caroline giggled as Bonnie just smiled. Klaus looked around the field. He didn't really like the idea of school-wich made him chuckle. Although his expression changed when he saw Stefan and Elena walking up the bleachers, heading their way. Bonnie groaned as she also noticed. Caroline did the same. None of them spoke as the two approached them. Elena smiled- obviously fake- and Stefan just showed no expression.

"Hello Klaus." Stefan said smugly as he looked at Klaus, then Caroline and finally Bonnie. Elena didn't say anything as Klaus began to talk.

"Why hello Stefan what brings you here?" Klaus asked eyeing him. Stefan laughed and smiled.

"Well i go to school here, but you don't so why are you here?"

"Oh just here to see my girlfriend and my brothers girlfriend." Klaus replied as Caroline smiled, and Bonnie couldn't help but go bright red. Elena laughed in sarcasm.

"Girlfriend. Yeah right. I bet that you will soon get bored of her and chuck her away like a piece of dirt." Elena spat out. Caroline was deeply offended by that and just grabbed hold of Bonnie to try and calm down. Klaus didn't show any reaction to what the doppleganger had just said.

"That's were you are wrong, Love. I love Caroline with all my heart, and nothing you can do will change that." Klaus answered back making Bonnie go 'aawwww'. "And I know that Kol will never let anything horrible happen to Bonnie, she is all he thinks about."  
Klaus looked at Bonnie as she blushed uncontrollably. Bonnie looked to her side and saw Kol wrap his arm around her, he smiled and kissed her cheek. Bonnie returned the gesture. Stefan just snarled as he looked at Kol.

"Is this going to take long?" a girl appeared next to Klaus and looked at him. The girl looked at Bonnie and glared at her...again.  
Then she looked at Kol and smiled flirtasiously.

"I told you Maddison, I need to take care of some buisness first." Klaus told her and she shut up, sitting down on one of the benches.  
Stefan snarled at her and she snarled back.

"Come on Stefan, let's go." Elena said walking down the steps with Stefan. Maddison just watched after them.

"Who was that?" she said as she took quick glances with everyone. Maddison waited for an answer.

"That, Love was the doppleganger." Klaus replied as he smiled at her. Maddison smiled back.

"Well she tastes DELICIOUS!" Maddison said as she looked at Bonnie and Caroline. The two best friends looked at eachother and stood up.

"And where are you going?" Kol said pulling Bonnie back. She got free and stood next to Caroline, everyone was looking at Bonnie.

"Well, me and Caroline have got History in about 5 minutes so we have to go." Bonnie said as she looked at everyone.

"Didn't you have History this morning?" Kol blurted out like he knew her lesson timetable. Bonnie chuckeled softly and walked over to him.

"Yes but we have two History lessons today." Bonnie said and with that they were walking down the bleachers. Once they got to the bottom they saw Matt and walked with him. The three started talking and laughing with the three vampires watching after them.  
Bonnie turned around to see the three gone. The bell rang and they hurried indoors. History again went ina blur and it was soon time to go home. Caroline and Bonnie walked out of the school together, Caroline's car not far from them.

"So, what shall we do tonight?" Caroline asked a sshe slammed her door shut-Bonnie did the same. The witch buckled her seat belt and faced the blonde vampire.

"I need to practice soom magic, I haven't done magic in ages." Bonnie said with a smile. She felt like her magic would run away if she didn't do any soon. The car ride home was short and silent. The two girls had nothing to talk about...Yet. Caroline and Bonnie got out of the car and headed to the door of the Mikealson Mansion. They now called it their home as they practically lived there.  
The two walked into the living room to see the four male Original siblings lounged on the couch. Bonnie and Caroline looked at eachother and walked past them- knocking their feet off the table without a care. Kol snickered to himself as did Elijah and Klaus, Finn was asleep and nothing was going to wake him. Caroline set hers and Bonnie's bag down on the kitchen table whilst Bonnei got some stuff from the cudboards. Caroline sat in a chair and waited. Bonnie placed three candles, a chain-probably Kols- and some herbs.  
Bonnie mentally lit the candles and put the herbs and the chain in one hand. She crushed them together and started mumbling in Latin.  
Caroline waited and suddnely she heard someone cry out in pain. Caroline turned her head and saw Kol behind her, looking at Bonnie.  
He had a burned 'B' on his cheek, it slowly healed. Bonnie opened her eyes and smiled. Kol still looked pretty angry. "Sorry it was the first thing that came to me." Bonnie said as she got up and walked over to Kol. Bonnie went on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.  
She smiled at him as the anger started to drift away from his face. He chuckled and sped upstairs. Bonnie giggled as the next thing she knew was that they were on the balcony outside of Kols room. Bonnie was watching the sun set as Kol kissed her neck over and over. Bonnie turned around and looked at him. When she was with Kol the world seemed to just melt away. Nothing could hurt her or even touch her. Bonnie felt as though it was her and Kol against the world.

"Knock, knock." Kol and Bonnie turned around to see Elijah at the door, looking at them. Kol looked at his brother smirking. "Kol I need to speak with you as soon as possible." Elijah then left the room. Bonnie looked up at Kol who just smiled back.

"I'll be as quick as i can." he said, sitting Bonnie on the bed and walking out. Bonnie stared after him, trying to think of what the older Original could possibly want with him.

ELIJAH AND KOL...

Kol walked out of his room heading to the dining room downstairs, heading towards his brother. Elijah stood next to the table straightly.  
Kol cleared his throat before speaking.

"What do you want, Brother?" Kol asked eyeing his brother. Elijah looked at Kol for second and replied.

"Incase you have forgot, we are leaving Mystic Falls next Saturday and I thought you were going to tell the Bennett witch that we are leaving. Kol pulled a sad expression a she thought of a reply.

"I was going to ask her to come with us." Kol said nervously to his brother. Elijah wasn't expecting his younger brother to say that. he just smiled.

"Well you better go ask her then." Elijah replied smiling. Kol nodded and walked upstairs trying to calm his breathing. He din't know what Bonnie would say and what she would do. He enetered the room to see her sat on the bed, waiting.

"What did he want?" Bonnie asked curiously as she looked at Kol's nervous form. Bonnie stood up and looked at him confused "Kol, is everything alright?" he shifted with anxiety before speaking.

"Bonnie, sit down. I have something to tell." Kol said as he gestured Bonnie to sit next to him. H e took her hands in his and sighed.  
"Bonnie, I'm leaving Mystic Falls. Me and my family along with Maddison and maybe Caroline are all going to be relocating."  
Kol said as he held Bonnie's eyes with his stare. Bonnie snapped out of the hold and silent tears ran down her cheeks. Kol continued.  
"And I was wondering if you would like to come with us." Bonnie stood trying to calm her breathing. Kol stood aswell and looked at her,  
waiting for an answer.

"Kol I-I would love to come with you." Bonnie said happily, smiling Kol. He was filled with excitement as he kissed Bonnie whilst lifting her into the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Bonnie released first. "We better go tell the others."  
Bonnie said excitedly. Kol smiled as he ran downstairs with Bonnie. Everyone was in the living room having a "drink". Kol and Bonnie ran in startling the five vampires.

"Why do you two look awfully excited?" Rebekah said as she sucked out the last of her blood bag. Bonnie quenched at the smell but no one noticed.

"Because Bonnie is coming with us." Kol said kissing Bonnie on the head as she giggled. Caroline squeeled and hugged Bonnie.

"Yay, I knew you would come." Caroline said not able to put away the smile on her face. Bonnie hugged her back as she smiled aswell.  
Everyone was happy that Bonnie was leaving with them but there was one thought that bugged Bonnie and Caroline...

Telling everyone they were leaving...

* * *

A/N : Thanx for reading guys reveiws are needed chapter 7 will be up asap!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Hi guys soz that this is so late. Well any way it is up and i hope u like it :) Please R&r

* * *

The next day Bonnie and Caroline were heading to school. Today they would tell everyone that they are leaving. They had texted people saying "Meet at football field after school, Bonnie + Caroline X" They texted Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, Damon and Alaric. Bonnie and Caroline didn't know how they would react but the best friends knew that the others would be pretty pissed off. Caroline pulled up outside the school and got out along with Bonnie.

"How do you think that they are going to react?" Bonnie asked when they were walking along the halls. Caroline looked at the olive toned girl and thought.

"Well Stefan and Elena will do the usual, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy will try and make us stay and I think Alaric will just say good luck." Caroline answered and opened her locker, stuffing her books inside. Bonnie went through what Caroline had said in her head.

"What about Damon?" Bonnie asked when Caroline slammed her locker shut. Caroline looked at Bonnie and sighed.

"Erm I don't really know. My best geuss is that he will either say he doesn't care or make up an excuse including the fact that they need protecting from the Originals." Caroline responded as they now walked to Bonnie's locker. Bonnie's locker was just down the hall from Caroline's and it didn't take her long to put her books inside and close her locker.

"So today we tell them, no holding back and no excuses." Bonnie said to clarify what was going to happen later on that day.  
Caroline nodded her head agreeing. The two walked down the hall on their way to English. The bell rang as they walked through the door. Everyone piled in the classrooms as the ringing ended. The teacher came in and started his rant on poems.  
The class was just a lesosn to be bored in Caroline's and Bonnie's veiw. The class past as did the rest of the day. Their last lesson was Government. They liked this class as most of the time the lesosn revolved around role play in court.  
The final bell rang and everyone gathered their bags and left the school. Caroline and Bonnie faced eachother with their bags over their shoulders.

"This is it." Caroline told Bonnie as they left the classroom. The blonde vampire and the young witch walked over to the football feild and everyone was already there. The two took a deep breath and smiled when they approached.

"Why did you want us all to come here?" Matt said looking at Caroline and Bonnie in confusion. This is it, they both thought.  
Carolien cleared her throat-ready to speak.

"Me and Bonnie have some news." She said. Everyone listened getting a little excited by the word "news". But they didn't know it would be bad.

"Next week we are leaving Mystic Falls!" Bonnie continued and everyone gasped. They all wore the same expression upon their faces- confusion.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked looking particularly at Bonnie as he spoke. Bonnie shifted uneasily, wanting Caroline to answer.

"We don't really know where yet." Caroline said, silent tears crawled down Bonnie's face as she looked ta the floor.

"Why are you going?" Tyler asked but was interupted by Stefan.

"That is not the important question that you need to ask." Stefan said looking at them all. He continued. "What you need to ask is 'Who are you going with?'" this time he looked at Bonnie and Caroline with disapproval. Bonnie felt the need to answer this one.

"Well why don't you just geuss aor shall I tell you myself?" Bonnie snapped and that suprised everyone. She continued.  
"We are going with the Mikealsons!" Bonnie said and everyone gasped. Caroline looked at Bonnie and just smiled at the witches self-confidence.

"Is this a joke?" Elena asked. Elena couldn't believe that they were leaving. She didn't know what to do.

"Well we are leaving and we just wanted to tell you before last minute." Caroline said in response. Elena just sighed and walked away with Stefan. Jeremy, Tyler and Matt said that they would throw a leaving party for them on Tuesday.

"Thanks, for everything." Caroline and Bonnie said, hugging the three of them. The guys walked away- heading to the Grill most likely. The only peole who were left were Damon and Alaric. Alaric came up to them.

"What ever choices you make, it's not what people think is right, it's what you think is right." with that he hugged them and left.  
Caroline and Bonnie just looked at Damon, waiting for him to say something. He strode toward them with a sad expression.

"One thing that i want to ask. Why are you going?" Damon asked curiously. Now Bonnie and Caroline did NOT expect that.

"Well I love Kol and Caroline loves Klaus and next week they are leaving and they asked us to come." Bonnie replied tearing up again. For the first time little tears cmae from Damons eyes. He hugged the two and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Well you both have my number so when ever you want to talk, just ring." He smiled at them. "Good luck, I'll miss you both."  
and with that he was gone. Bonnie loked at Caroline in bewilderment, Carolien did the same.

"Did we just dream that?" Caroline said blinking several times. Bonnie laughed and shook her head. "Well that side of Damon is much better" Caroline admitted walking to her car. Bonnie followed giggling. The ride home was very bubbly today as the talked about what their new life will be. The two decided to ask Kol and Klaus where they were going once they got home.  
Caroline and Bonnie had started calling the huge mansion home since they basically lived there now. The car pulled up outside of the beautiful house. Bonnie climbed out with Caroline and opened the front door. Klaus, Finn, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol were all lounging on the couch watching some baseball. Rebekah looked more bored than ever. She snapped her head to look at Bonnie and Caroline and she smiled.

"Finally I couldn't stand being with these idiots another second." Rebekah said as she walked over to the two. Just then all the boys noticed that Caroline and Bonnie were stood there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kol asked smiling at Bonnie. She giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know maybe about 5 minutes." Caroline said chuckling to herself. Klaus looked in her direction and got up.

"Me and you have some buisness to discuss, Love." Klaus said walking over to Caroline. She nodded and walked upstairs with Klaus. Bekah sighed as the two made their way to Klaus' room.

"Well it's just you and me Bonnie." Bekah said looking at the young witch.

"Actually I need to talk with Kol. Sorry maybe later." Bonnie said leading Kol to his room. Rebakah threw her hands up in the air and moanedm, she was left with her brotehrs who she despised highly.

KOL AND BONNIE...

Bonnie walked into Kol's room with him behind. She shut the door and sat on the bed- motioning for him to come and join.  
He sat on the bed and waited for her to talk...but she didn't.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kol asked looking at Bonnie. She sighed and started talking.

"Me and Caroline told the others that we are leaving." Bonnie said and Kol just looked at her, so she continued. "They are throwing a good bye party for us on Tuesday."

"Well that is awfully nice of them but is that all you wanted to tell me?" Kol answered, facing Bonnie. She sighed again and continued.

"No. I wanted to ask you where we are going once we leave Mystic Falls?" she asked smiling. Kol chuckled at Bonnie's question.

"I thought you were going to say something bad. Anyway as far as I know, we are going on a little holiday to Crete." Kol replied.  
Bonnie looked at him in amazement. She squeled and hugged him, he returned the gesture.

"I have never been to Crete before." She said and laughed still hugging him. Kol started to kiss Bonnie's neck wich only made her giggle more. Bonnie got out of Kol's grasp and started to walk to the door. But Kol was faster, so he grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her back.

"And where do you think you are going?" he said flirtasiously putting his hands on her waist- pulling her closer. She pressed her lips against his and said

"I just wanted to see what you would do if I tried to leave." Bonnie replied and Kol started kissing her again. He started to unbutton the white shirt that she was wearing that day. The Original threw the shirt behind him carelessly, meanwhile Bonnie was trying pull off his T-Shirt that clung to his muscular body. Kol threw his hands up allowing Bonnie to lift it over his head.  
He took the shirt of her and threw it were Bonnie's own was. Bonnie fell on to the bed with Kol on top of her, giving her kisses from her jaw to her collarbone. He pulled her shorts from her legs wich left her in nothing but her lingerie.  
Bonnie started to giggle even more.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Klaus and Caroline were sat on the couch talking about next week. Klaus had a glass of whiskey in his hand while Caroline had some coke.

"I can't wait to get to the hotel." Caroline said as Klaus kissed her neck. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Well we all have seperate bedrooms but YOU will be staying!" Klaus said as he kept on kissing the blondes neck. She giggled at his comment and sipped her drink. Kol and Bonnie walked down the stairs excitedly. They went into the living room and sat on the couch opposite Klaus and Caroline.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Kol asked Klaus and Caroline as they switched the television off. Bonnie got herself a drink and sat down next to Kol, sipping her drink. Klaus thought for a moment and tthen answered.

"Tonight we are going to pack our stuff." Klaus replied and kissed Caroline on the cheek. As usual Caroline blushed uncontrollably.  
Kol thought for a moment and smiled.

"Well I don't think that you have packed yet Bonnie." Kol pondered, looking at Bonnie. She looked back at him smiling.

"Well why don't we go to my place and get packed?" Bonnie said and got up- reaching for her jacket. Kol walked over to her and kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds as Bonnie had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the mans lips.

"Get a room." Bekah said as she walked past. Bonnie giggled and opened the door, walking outside and heading to Kol's sports car. Kol's sports car was a luch red with-out a roof. Bonnie opened the passenger door and climbed in. Within seconds Kol was sat next to her starting the engine.

"Lets go!" and with that the car sped off out the drive way heading to Bonnie's house. The drive was silent yet very short. Five minutes later the car pulled up outside the little witch's house. Bonnie climbed out and walked towards the door, unlocking it.  
She walked in and set her keys on the table beside the door, ran upstairs and into her bedroom, leaving Kol to shut the door. Bonnie pulled out a large suitcase from under her bed and started to put her clothes in. In a second Kol was by her side helping her. He walked over to her lingerie draws and held out a pink, polka dotted bra, he chuckeled lightly wich made Bonnie look up at him.

"You are definitely packing this." Kol said examining the piece of lingerie. Bonnie walked over to him, rolling her eyes and snatching the bra off him-putting it in the large suitcase. Soon Bonnie was all packed and giving Kol her suitcase. "I guess you are all packed then."  
he said whilst lifting it into the boot of his car. Bonnie nodded and climbed into the car, clicking her seatbelt into place.  
The next thing they knew, the car was speeding off into the sunset towards the Mikealson Mansion. But what they didn't know was that someone was following them...

* * *

A/N : Well that is chapter 7 chapter 8 will be up soon but what would YOU like to happen in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys...erm sorry for not updating in AGES! but i just lost the feel of this story and i think i am not going to finish it but delete it because i really cant think of anything else to write. I will give u guys a week to reveiw and let me know wether i should keep writing for you guys... if i have more then 10 reveiws to keep then i will but if i dont then i will delete...sorry!

Danika x


End file.
